Past Is Prologue
by soshesays
Summary: The moment she laid her eyes on him, she knew she was going to have a slice of that pie. CeCe Drake knew what she wanted, and exactly how to get it. Troubles brew for Spoby. Takes place during season 3. Lots of Spoby drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've used some lines directly from PLL the TV Show, but obviously don't own any of it. I figured it would help paint a more accurate picture of the scenario, and clue you into what the dynamics of the respective characters were like. **

**As a side note, how insane was the Season 3(A) finale?! This fic is pretty much the result of me going crazy because of the suspense. Can't believe I have to wait till Jan before I get the full scoop on Toby!**

**Enjoy! Let me know what you all think :)**

* * *

"Spencer... you're doing it again"

"Hm?" Spencer spun around, away from her laptop, and looked straight into those blue gorgeous eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Here they were, alone at the Hastings, and Spencer was once again caught up in her world, not paying him any attention. Toby had always knew that Spencer was hard on herself; with school, her parents, her friends, but she had always confided in him. Lately however, he could feel her distance herself from him.

After A's threat to hurt Toby, Spencer didn't have any choice but to slowly push Toby away. She missed him so much and it was killing her on the inside not to tell Toby everything. But she had to finish this game first. Find A. Get rid of that bitch. Then Toby would be safe.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said as she frowned her brows "I know I've been a little bit distracted lately but I just have so much on my plate. I have this project due Monday and and…"

Grinning, Toby scooted over next to her so that his arm was around her and laughed softly,

"Ok ok. Relax miss perfect! I'll just sit here and watch you do your work." Toby smirked and whispered, "I'll be very quiet."

Toby inched closer to Spencer as she quickly focused back on her laptop, pressing his nose against her ear then down her neck, kissing her softly as he let that familiar clean scent of hers engulf him. There was just something about this girl that drove him insane.

Pushing his lips against her ears, his tone dropped to nothing more than a slight whisper, "Hmm… You have no idea how sexy it is when you bite your lower lip when you're all confused about something"

Spencer glanced up at him glaring, annoyed at his disruption.

"Hey there now! I, Spencer Hasting, do not get confused about anything. I happen to be the top of my class and am very skilled at whatever I put my mind to. I…"

Catching her mid-sentence, Toby cupped the back of her head and pushed her towards him forcing their lips to crash into a kiss. He slowly started to suck on her bottom lip, pulling her closer by her waist, longing for her touch.

"Hmm…Toby…I s-should…really…b-be studying."

Too lost in the moment, Spencer slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling the contours of his perfectly toned abdomen, and climbed onto his lap. Trailing her fingers down his neck and shoulders, Spencer deepened the kiss and pushed herself further into him, unconsciously grinding her pelvis against him. Toby groaned as he felt his pants tighten, his gestures growing bolder, as his hands moved further down her thighs, giving her a light squeeze

"S-spencer.. you can't do that and not…not expect me to w-wantt to…"

Spencer lowered her hands down Toby's body and started to fumble with the button on his jeans. If it was anything that got him undone, it was Spencer's cold fingers lingering around his waistband that made his imagination of what was to come run wild. She made her way down his chest, placing soft sultry kisses down his abdomen, before bringing her lips back up to his face, sucking his bottom lobe ever so slightly and slowly, eliciting a moan from Toby. Unable to contain himself any longer, Toby eagerly released his hands to help when all of sudden Spencer pushed him away,

"T-ttoby STOP!"

Waves of shock and disappointment washed across his face.

Toby folded his arms across his chest with a look of disbelief. He and Spencer had been the dating for months, and as much as he didn't want to, he had done his very best to respect Spencer's decision to wait. She was not making it easy. What the hell was up with the waves of hot and coldness coming from her? Defeated that Spencer wasn't letting up to what she was constantly stressed about, all the secrets she had been keeping and wasn't taking solace in him, his entire demeanor grew serious,

"Spence. Don't you trust me? I thought we felt the same way about each other."

Spencer's phone buzzed all of a sudden.

_Oh Little Miss Perfect always such a tease… If only Toby knew the kind of things I would do to him - A_

The air surrounding Spencer suddenly started to dissipate. She felt herself tense up as she grew wary of everything around her. Was someone watching? Spencer thought _A_ had finally given her a break. She had after all, distanced herself from him the past few weeks as _A_ demanded. She just didn't expect things to fall back into place so quickly. Spencer still felt guilty for what she put Toby through, but for the brief moments she spent with him, she thought it didn't matter anymore. She was in his arms once again. But things were always complicated. First there was that drunken kiss with Wren, then covering up for Jason… and of course _A_. How could she ever tell him everything?

"Toby… I love you.. I really want this! I do! There are just things that I can't tell you…"

"You want to give me a hard time that's one thing. I can wait Spencer" he sighed, his voice growing serious once again, "But stop lying! I know there's something going on. Ever since that night, you've been acting strange! As if there's someone still over you guys. Garrett's gone, Mona's gone and yet you still jump every time your phone rings! What the hell is going on Spence?"

Spencer's phone buzzed again, CeCe ringing this time. Spencer just couldn't handle everything. Things were going so well for the day and everything was crashing once again. Agitated Spencer rushed for the door, screaming

"FORGET IT OK? For everyone's sake just stay out of it!"

"Stay out of WHAT Spencer?! After everything's that happened, how can you just stand there and tell me there's something I'm not supposed to know about!?"

Sensing that Spencer was trying to avoid the topic, Toby ran forward and grabbed Spencer away from the door, his emotions heightened to a point of fury. Slamming the door behind him, he blocked her way out.

Toby glared straight into Spencer's eyes warning her, his voice strained,

"Before you go away and handle your stupid little secrets again, YOU are going to listen to me. I'm not going to ask you to explain anything because you won't.

"Tob- " Spencer said, tears starting to run down her face

Toby stopped her as he grabbed his jacket to leave, "I know it's complicated. You just say that I have to trust you. When are you ever going to trust ME? So I'll make it easy for you. I'll find out for myself."

Tears streamed down her face as Toby stormed off, leaving Spencer sobbing alone in her home. Curled up into a ball, Spencer now picked up her phone that had been buzzing non-stop,

"CeCe? What do you want?" and before she could stop herself she blurted out "I-I….I think Toby just b-broke up with me…"

Unbeknownst to Spencer, CeCe had her exactly where she wanted. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**AHA! I always thought CeCe was such a suspicious character... and found it sooo weird that Spencer grew close to her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I've mentioned it before, but this is my first ever fic! I don't really have any experience writing in this manner, so sorry if some parts don't flow as well as it should. Tips/suggestions on how to improve are welcomed!**

* * *

Toby was clouded with anger, frustrated that Spencer refused to let her guard down for the 100th time. He had tried being patient, understanding but she wasn't giving him any answers. She had already pushed him away once, and he thought they were done with that. But lies and excuses just kept coming. He needed to know what the hell he was getting himself into and protecting Spencer from. Pissed off that Spencer once again rejected him in every possible sense, Toby stepped into the nearest bar, ready to drink his sorrows away and forget the whole damn thing.

"Another whisky please!" shouted Toby, unaware of the eyes watching him.

In a corner waiting, was CeCe Drake. She had recently entered the lives of the liars and had been nothing but protective of her little ducklings. The girls, especially Spencer, would pour out their thoughts to her, without once questioning her mysterious past in Rosewood. While she became familiar with all the girls, they had never once introduced her to their guys. But CeCe knew enough to know whom she wanted. Everything about CeCe was intense. The moment she laid eyes on Toby, she knew she had to have a slice of that pie. Who cares if he was Spencer's? She taught Alison well. The two of them always got what they wanted. They knew exactly how to get what they wanted.

Wearing a brown wig, mimicking Spencer's natural hair colour, CeCe was slow and steady approaching Toby at the bar. Following the phone call from Spencer, she knew her way in was to rely heavily on patience and finesse. He was vulnerable, and she had to be careful. _Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer_. CeCe really had to thank Spencer for giving her Lesson 101 on Toby Cavanaugh. That girl didn't know how to shut up, and now CeCe knew everything down from what he wanted in a relationship, what Spencer couldn't give him and that glorious, delectable abs she was going to kiss tonight…Taking a few deep breaths, CeCe got into her seductive mode, and made her first move.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around here before."

Toby turned to face the source of this voice, and froze in sight of her, his eyes widening at the girl in front of him. She was hot. Wearing a skintight tube dress, Toby could see her figure clearly. With her assets accentuated right before his eyes, he couldn't help but stare a little. Noticing Toby's initial reaction, CeCe smiled. _Step 1 accomplished_. Only one word was going through his mind.

_Damn_.

Quickly regaining his composure, Toby replied,

"I don't usually go to bars" trying to appear straight headed.

"Aaah, so you're a good boy?" said CeCe, teasing him as she sat comfortably next to him, leaning against the bar counter, "Tough night then?"

With fresh memories of his fight with Spencer flooding back, Toby reluctantly gave a small smile "You could say that…"

CeCe smiled at his obvious display of hurt, being fully aware of what had just taken place a few hours ago.

"You know what? Let me make you a drink. I know the people here pretty well" CeCe said as she placed her hand on his, stroking his hand gently with her fingers. "Relax, it'll help you have a good time!" she smirked.

Toby knew he was getting in over his head. Prior to this gorgeous girl walking in, he already had seven shots. He was starting to get tipsy, and even though he knew he should have stopped… The thought of Spencer off doing her own secret things infuriated him, urging him to not give a damn about was going on. At least someone else was paying good attention to him. With couples around him, dancing and making out in the dim lights, Toby couldn't help but feel his attraction to CeCe heighten.

"I'll take you up on that drink," and with that CeCe got working on her magic.

CeCe knew that Toby had conviction and wouldn't cheat on Spencer just like that. She just needed to give him an extra push, since Spencer had done part of the job for her earlier in the day. When Toby looked away to the dance floor, she quickly slipped a drug into his drink, counting on it to amp up his sexual drive. _Toby was hers tonight. _

The two quickly lost track of time as they sat together at the bar, drinking and sharing their life stories. Toby poured out his heart about how he much he missed his girlfriend, the secrets she was hiding from him, and how desperately he wanted to get closer to her. As time went by, Toby felt himself get hazy, his vision blurring but the beautiful girl in front of him was just _sooo… alluring_. He found himself yearning to learn more about her. His physical attraction to her was at an all time high. CeCe had made sure to be extra touchy, and occasionally push herself towards him. As a strange silence fell over them, a song started blasting out of the speakers, as if cueing them to get closer together.

"Hey! I love this song. Come join me please?" CeCe begged as she pouted her lips, knowing he had a soft spot for that.

"H-hhhmmmm," his words starting to slur "only for you s-speenc-" said Toby as he got up from his seat, clearing not thinking straight anymore.

CeCe couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around his strong muscular build, flashing a cheeky smile

"Think you can keep up with me Mr. Macho?"

Toby responding to the constant flirting and grabbed her by the waist, pushing her out onto the dance floor and letting his body move against her, along with the sexy beat.

_If you wanna get with me  
There's some things you gotta know  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
Ba-ba-ba-bass, down low,  
Bass, bass, bass down low_

CeCe knew how to use the song to her advantage. As the song went on, she felt Toby lose himself to her as they moved together, Toby not flinching one bit as she let herself grind against Toby's pelvis. His hands slowly started to roam the curves of her body, his grip becoming firming and more eager.

Wanting to seal the deal further, CeCe breathlessly whispered down Toby's ear "You make me so _so_ hot Toby Cavanaugh"

And with that Toby forced his lips onto hers, pushing his tongue in, fighting for dominance, as he met her in a passionate intoxicating kiss. It was then CeCe knew Spencer's Toby was gone, and _this_ Toby was all hers… She had left him wanting for more.

And before she continued her act of seduction, she quickly sent

_Spencer, spencer, spencer, always pushing Toby away. You'll never know whose arms he'll fall into - A_

* * *

**Author's Note:** **What do you think? Too much? I would think a drunk Toby would be sooo hot. Keegan Allen would have killed such a scene!**


	3. Chapter 3

CeCe moaned as Toby pushed her against the bar's back door, tracing sensuous kisses down her neck towards her chest, her soft gasps fueling his need to take her right there and then. The drug was obviously taking its toll of Toby, increasing his need for sexual contact and clouding his mind with lust.

Toby and CeCe stumbled through the hallway in a fever of passion as they neared her apartment. Kicking open the door, CeCe jumped on Toby, wrapping her long legs around his waist, pushing her bosoms against his chest, daring him to do more. She grinded her pelvis against him hard as she fervently kissed and sucked her way down his neck, kicking Toby into overdrive.

"Mmmm…Toby..do you want me?" she moaned into his ear as she intentionally shoved her hand into his pants to grasp his throbbing erection.

"S-sspence-" he moaned, clearly unaware of what was really happening, his libido taking precedence over his conscious mind.

Full of lust and sexual drive, Toby pinned her against the wall, hungry for more as he quickly hiked up her dress. Knowing that Toby was about to go under, CeCe guided his hands seductively towards her inner thigh, tempting him to enter. Fuelled by the heat of the moment, Toby eagerly inserted his fingers eliciting moans from CeCe, accelerating his need for more contact.

Clumsily, he pushed her onto the bed and quickly removed her clothing, CeCe swiftly removing Toby's shirt, revealing his muscular upper body. _My my, such a good body wasted on Spencer _she thought.

Tracing her lips and tongue down his six pack, CeCe teased him further, running her hands down towards his jeans, wasting no time removing the barriers between her and her prized possession.

In a show of passion (and power), CeCe took his whole length, causing Toby to throw his head back and let out a deep moan of pleasure. It was only a matter of time before Toby lost complete control and pushed CeCe below him, spreading her legs and began thrusting deep into her.

***************1 hr later****************

CeCe smirked as she looked down on the vulnerable-looking Toby. He was a good catch and he was _good_. Broken people had so much more to prove. She made a mental note to figure out how to use him again. As Toby lay fast asleep on the bed, CeCe carefully got up, not wanting to wake him up, and ran to her bookshelf to retrieve her camera.

She quickly spliced key parts of the recording together, making sure that it appropriately showcased the wonderful level of ecstasy Toby had just demonstrated. Certain that her clip had enough moans, groans, and sounds of Toby's desperate need for pleasure, CeCe sent the sound clip to the person she was targeting all along,

_You got me all hot and bothered with your display with Toby this afternoon. I couldn't help myself. He's just soooo delicious. - A_

With that, CeCe left her dummy apartment, ready for the fun to come.

* * *

**Uh-oh! They did the deed! Short chapter I know but it felt odd changing scenes so quickly within the same chapter, so I left it within the crazy-evil-seductive CeCe frame. I hope you enjoyed it :) And before you go "NOOO WHAT?! TOBY DID THAT TO SPENCER!?", can I just say that I would much rather this happen then Toby be A? I am still distraught over that finale...**

**PS If you have any ideas on how to continue the story my ears are open! I've only written another 1.5 chapters and am slowly finding myself running out of ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer dropped her phone in shock. All she could hear were the orgasmic moans that Toby and this mystery girl were making. Pleas to "Not stop", "Go Faster" and the obvious sounds of two bodies thrashing against one another.

Running into her room, Spencer threw her pillows onto the floor, hitting them as hard as she could, screaming until she came to an uncontrollable sob. _What did she ever do to deserve this? _Spencer was always the strong one. _A_ had never really managed to break her down until now. Toby was her weakness. She was head over heels for him and he was her safe place to land. She thought back to all the times she had pushed him away, telling him to get lost, or mind his own business. This was the result of her work. She had caused Toby to run away to someone else.

She didn't know how much time she spent crying. She had never felt so sick in her entire life. It was like her heart was stabbed a thousand times, or a part of her just died. Finally, exhausted, she took a penknife and with shaking hands, cut her wrist, hoping that somehow, it would take some of the pain in her heart away.

Falling asleep and unconscious, her body still shuddering from the turmoil she was going through, Spencer welcomed the darkness as she collapsed into oblivion.

*********Dummy Apartment********

When Toby finally stirred from his sleep, he had a splitting headache and could not for the life of him, figure out where he was. His surrounding was neat, a girl's for sure. He quickly noticed that his clothes were lying scattered on the floor and that he was completely undressed. Panic rose within him as he pieced the two together realizing what he might have done. Spencer. His first thought was Spencer. _What had he done?_

"Shit!" exclaimed Toby as he quickly got out of the bed and rummaged through the things on the floor looking for his clothes and his phone.

_Spencer damn it. Pick up your phone_! Realizing the damage he had done the day before, Toby couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

Running out of the apartment, Toby raced to the only person he had on his mind. Spencer.

He had some explaining to do.

Toby's heart dropped when he saw an ambulance outside of Spencer's house.

"Spencer? SPENCER?" Toby yelled, his heart racing as he searched for his girlfriend. But before he knew it, his face made contact with a hand in a loud slap.

"HOW COULD YOU TOBY? She TRUSTED you- y-you MORON!"

"W-what the hell?" Toby stuttered, flabbergasted at Hanna's sudden actions.

"S-she tried to kill herself Toby! What kind of sick joke did you think sending her those clips were?!"

Confused at what Hanna was talking about, Toby rushed forward trying to get through the crowd to Spencer. _I need to see her. I just need to see her._ But before he got through, Emily pulled him back, sobbing in between her sentences,

"Toby… Stop. W-we need to talk NOW."

Furious, Hanna chucked Spencer's phone at Toby's face

"You can start by explaining this you asshole!"

"I….I-I… I swear I don't know how this happened!" Toby was at a loss of words at his sudden realization of his part in the entire catastrophe, "Look, we fought and I was mad… I went to a bar… and… and the next thing I knew I was alone in someone's apartment!", his memory still hazy from the night before, "I came here the moment I woke up to apologize!" he said, his face filled with hurt and regret.

Still angry at his actions, Hanna lunged forward ready to slap him once again when Emily grabbed her by surprise, preventing her from hurling more physical and verbal abuse at Toby.

Pacing around the room, Aria had been the quiet the whole night, thinking about their next step. Aria and Spencer had always been close, and this was a game changing. Things had started to go downwards too quickly. The girls needed to make a decision fast.

"OK STOP. A's STILL OUT THERE ALRIGHT?" the tiniest girl of the 4 shouted out, frustrated with the scene in front of her.

Toby's mouth dropped, his fist clinched with anger as Aria and the other girls started spilling the beans. Had he been drugged like Emily? Fuck, he SHOULD have been able to keep his junk in his pants! Who the hell would have played such a sick prank on them? Toby's mind started to spin as he reconsidered the past events.

He needed to fix this fast. Spencer was depending on it. _Spencer._How was he going to convince her to let him back in?

**********Hospital***********

Spencer woke up to the sight of Aria sprawled by the side of her hospital bed. Careful not to wake up the tiny girl, she slowly readjusted her body, letting the blood flow back to the leg Aria had conveniently placed her head on. It wasn't until she had propped herself up that she realized _he_ was in the room. Toby. Sleeping in a corner, with an almost empty cup of coffee by his feet. He must have stayed up all night.

He looked so peaceful like that. Toby had a tough past, and Spencer had always admired his drive to move forward in his life. Jenna, his neglectful parents, the kind of scorn others imposed on him. He deserved so much more. It was times like that Spencer realized how much she loved him. His stability, his presence and promise to always be by her side. Ironically enough, he was the first and last person she wanted to see right now. Tears flowed down her face, as memories of the most recent _A_ message came back to haunt her.

"Hey" Toby said with his morning raspy voice, as he stirred from his sleep.

Spencer started crying more at the sound of his voice, conflicted at her desire for him to hug her and tell her everything was ok, and the anger she was feeling towards his betrayal.

"Spence…" Walking on thin ice, Toby got up and slowly approached the bed, uncertain of how he could repair what happened.

"Stop Toby…P-please. Pleaseee stop. Just go." Spencer said softly in between sobs.

"Spencer. I love you. I'm not letting you go! I love you so much. I'm sorry. I really am." He leaned forward, trying to kiss her. But Spencer shoved him off, losing it

"Let me go… Let me go you crazy freak! It was all a LIE! What's wrong with you?! Here, I was, stupid little Spencer, thinking that you were this perfect, honest, guy who would always be there for me. And what do you do? Run off to go bang some other random chick! Toby Cavanaugh I wish I NEVER MET YOU!"

"Spencer, that wasn't what happened! I was drunk, hell I don't even remember what happened! I love YOU." Toby cried, "I would never want to hurt you! Spencer, just let me protect you… I-I… don't want to lose you…" Toby begged as his voice began to crack.

She was like glass, ready to be broken, her voice so fragile and shaking. She had never felt more alone in her life before. Aria, who had been faking sleep the entire conversation in fear of the awkwardness, now took the effort to secretly squeeze Spencer's hand, as she continued feigning unconsciousness.

"SPENCER! I don't need protection. Let me help! Look, I don't know what happened last night, but whatever did, it didn't mean a thing to me. I want us Spencer. What we have is real! I'll swear off drinking, anything, Spencer, will you just listen to me?! I know about _A_!" Toby's voice began to shake as he felt his legs grow weak.

"Get OUT OF MY LIFE NOW!" Spencer said, choking on her words, her determination to get Toby out of this mess failing as her strength began to flatter.

Toby's mouth widened. He couldn't believe Spencer didn't give him the slightest chance to explain, to help, to be there for her. Defeated, he unwillingly backed away and headed out of her hospital room. "Spencer..." He quietly said as he turned his head back to see the girl he loved breaking down right in front of him as he walked away, knowing that she wouldn't have heard him anyways. With tears threatening to come out his eyes, Toby tried to run to hide his emotions, but without making it too far into the corridor, Toby's body gave way as he collapsed and met the floor in a loud thud, darkness consuming him.

"Toby?!" Aria jumped up upon hearing the loud crash in the hall way, and ran out to find out more.

"SOMEBODY GET HELP!" Aria screamed as she tried to wake a convulsing Toby, his eyes rolling back, as white foam began to form at his mouth.

_**Careful what you wish for Spencer - A**_

* * *

**Author's Note: What happened to Toby?! And will Spencer and Toby ever get back together? Reviews please!  
And a heads up, I have a busy week ahead so the next chapter might take a while, but in the meantime, I would love it if you could throw in ideas/thoughts in the review section :) Maybe if it hits a certain # of reviews I'll be more motivated to write faster! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kingston and I'm the doctor on-" caught by surprise at the figure in front of him, Wren smiled gently at the young girl, "It's Aria right?"

"You have got to be kidding…" Aria mumbled under her breath, a look of shock on her face.

While they had never met before, Aria certainly knew who Wren was. Spencer was right about his British accent. Wren Kingston did sound incredibly dreamy. He was cute, smart, and from what Spencer had said, extremely witty. He was in many ways perfect. _For Spencer_. Aria quickly added mentally.

"I know Spencer. Spencer Hastings? She's mentioned you before. Dark hair, tiny, unique sense of style? I promise I'm not some odd stalker." Wren explained, catching on to Aria's dazed expression.

"Oh right. Right. Of course! Hi…Dr. Kingston" Aria said gaining back her composure, giving Wren a brief polite nod, hoping to hide her awkwardness.

"Just call me Wren" he said, giving her a genuine smile before all seriousness returned to his face "So…I'm quite certain Toby isn't family. I'm not exactly supposed to talk about his condition with outsiders, Aria."

"But I know Toby's important to Spencer, and I'm guessing you're here on behalf of her? I'll make this quick if you promise to keep this to yourself" Wren slowly added with uncertainty, as he looked to Aria for a sign of acknowledgement.

"Toby's situation…is peculiar. He had traces of …you know, hydrangeas, the flowers? in his system. It's normally harmless but it can be moderately toxic if eaten. The plant contains cyanogenic glycosides, and Toby had quite a high dose of those molecules in his system. I'm not sure why or how he would have consumed hydrangeas."

Aria's mind flocked back to the moment she had arrived at the hospital looking for Spencer. There were flowers by Spencer's bed…

"But he's stabilized now, just unconscious. We've pumped out the cyanogenic glycosides and given him some valium to treat the seizures so he'll just be a little dazed for-" Wren looked at the blank expression in front of him, "Aria? Earth to Aria" he laughed softly, giving her a polite nudge.

"Oh shit." Aria managed, putting two and two together, "Toby's good? I-I have to go. Thanks!" racing back to Spencer's room, Aria could only hope she wouldn't find what she suspected was right under their nose.

"I-" before he could finish, Wren Kingston was once again left dumbfounded by the actions of Spencer and her friends.

**********************Toby's ward***********************

The sound of a loud click.

Curtains being drawn.

The sound of shuffling feet.

A blurry figure by his bed, adjusting his IV drip.

Toby groggily peeked from under his heavy eyelids to attempt to put faces to the sounds he was hearing. All he could see however, was the shadow of a person, in white he guessed, a nurse perhaps, at the foot of his bed, doing…something. Still under the effects of valium, Toby's train of thought started to drift, unable to focus on what was happening around him.

"H-hmmm" he managed to slur.

The figure started to approach the bed, slowly making her way to Toby, before gently slipping her hand onto his chest beneath his robe. Toby felt the warm sensation on his skin. _Was the nurse helping to clean him?_ He thought, as he drifted in and out of unconsciousness.

The gestures got more aggressive. Trailing her hand down from his stomach to his hip, the figure carefully placed well positioned kisses down his abdomen, removing his robe and leaving him exposed at the same time. Toby shifted as he felt the cold air hit him. Setting a firm hand on his toned chest, the shadow quickly positioned herself above Toby's body. Toby blinked, trying to make sense of the blurry shadow in front of his eyes. He could only see her back. With a sharp intake of breath, the figure on all fours, began to suck. Getting a firmer grip on his hips, the figure wrapped her lips around him, sliding her head back and forth a couple of inches until she could feel his cock harden within her mouth. Toby moaned in delight, his mind unable to differentiate between reality and a dream.

The only sounds next came from the figure's excited breathing and the squeaking of the bed. Nails raked across his chest, the bed shaking from the rigorous riding. The figure was breathing hard, panting almost, taking advantage of Toby's drowsed and confused state to make him an submissive toy….

************Flashback (a few hours ago)************

Toby paced back and forth in the hospital corridor, willing time to past by faster as Spencer remained unconscious on the hospital bed. As selfish as it was, he just wanted her to wake up so that he could speak to her. It wasn't until a nurse passed by with a coffee cart, did he pause his frantic pacing to grab a cup of coffee to calm his nerves.

Clad in an entire nurse getup, CeCe sashayed across the hospital corridor, pushing her cart of drinks for the late hospital guests. She smirked as she walked pass Wren Kingston, her seductive grin not going unnoticed by the resident Doctor McDreamy. She made a mental note to come back to him.

Refocused on her original mission, CeCe knew that while Toby might have been semi-unconscious, his body would have still been very much awake and…responsive to say the least. She had come prepared. Dressed fully in a nurse's uniform, CeCe had first planted Toby's coffee with the right amount of crushed hydrangeas, knowing exactly what the next steps would be. _That medical course did really pay off_. She had then taking the precaution of switching the roster duties so that she could sneak into Toby's ward and be undisturbed. Getting him turned on was no trouble. The valium pulsing through his veins increased his libido, even in his unconscious state.

CeCe had the indescrible need to have his cock fill her. Closing her eyes, transporting her back to that fateful, delectable night, she mounted Toby forcefully, sliding down on his erection with a groan, causing him to stir from his medicated sleep, the orgasmic sensations overtaking his body.

With a sudden twitch, Toby's cock gave way, warm liquid spilling out from CeCe's mould. Overwhelmed by the sensations his body had just experienced, Toby let out a moan as he crashed back into oblivion.

Satisfied at the submission of her new toy, CeCe stopped riding and quickly hopped off, cleaning herself of his remains. She smiled as she kissed his forehead. She loved that he was so peaceful in his sleep… it was exactly how she loved to prey.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long! I hope it was worth the wait. Wren's now in the story :) And CeCe's back in action! I actually got the concept of Hydrangeas from Bryan Holdman, one of the PLL writers! He tweeted about them.**

**Other news...I'm probably going to take a little hiatus for now unless this story hits 20 reviews. So review review review if you want more! If not, I promise I won't take _tooo_ long to update my loyal followers :) As usual, plot ideas always welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Toby jerked up from his sleep, awakened by the throbbing sensation between his legs. "Spencer? W-whaat are you d-?" squeezing his eyes shut, Toby groaned involuntarily at the sudden contact he wasn't expecting. Spencer's eyes stayed trained on his face, her glare never straying as she determinedly wrapped her hand around his member and forcefully slid up and down. She had never done anything like that before, but she was desperate to keep him beside her side. She couldn't lose him again. Using her thumb, she playfully toyed with his tip, flicking her finger back and forth on his wet head. She could feel Toby giving in to her, his breathing getting heavy as she tightened her grip, quickening the pace of her up and down pumping. Testing out new waters, she let her hands fall lower to grasp the base of his cock, before swiftly jerking him upwards, and brushing his sensitive tip at the same time. Toby instinctively thrust into her hand, throwing his head back against his hospital bed, panting as her rhythm of stroking increased.

"Spenc-ce…S-stop…I-uh-I'm gonna-"

Silencing him with a passionate kiss, Spencer forcefully pushed her tongue into Toby's mouth, taking control as she felt vibrations of his escaped moans. She loved the effect she was having on him. Staring down, ignoring his plea, she watched him squirm and jerk his hips up as she intentionally slowed down before speeding up all of a sudden once again. Toby threw his head back hard against his bed as he felt his cock twitch, shuddering in her hands as evidence spilled out from him.

Breathing shallowly, Toby struggled to sit upright, confused, and still trying to comprehend what had just happened. "I'm sorry" Spencer mumbled weakly as she snuggled into his arms, closing her eyes, trying to absorb every second of their peace, as she took in the smell and feel of his perspiration on his skin. She just needed Toby, nothing else, nothing more. She just wanted peace.

"Spencer…." Settling his hands gently but firmly on her sides, wrapping her tighly within his arms, Toby kissed the forehead of the vulnerable girl in front of him. She looked so fragile. He couldn't help but feel guilty at what he had put her through.

"Spencer," he repeated, cupping her face, looking straight into her eye. "You don't have to. Spencer, I know who you are, you never have to say you're sorry. Spencer nuzzled her face deeper within his embrace, unwilling to look at him as tears started creeping from under her eyes. "Spencer… what's wrong?" Spencer didn't like where this was going. She wasn't ready for this.

"I don't want to talk about it" Spencer croaked from the fetal position she formed next to Toby. She hugged him tightly, as if trying to will him to drop the matter like a young child.

"Spence" slowly shifting his body to face hers, Toby cupped her face in his warm hands. "You can tell me."

"I can't" Spencer turned her face away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. She wasn't sure he'd understand.

"Spencer, I don't understand why you can't tell me? Your friends already told me about this new _A_. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's j-just… I-I don't want to lose you again Toby" she flung herself at him, and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Bad things happen to those around me.. and if I tell you everything, I'd just put you in danger. But I can't do this anymore. I can't be everyone's rock. Everyone thinks I'm this perfect girl from a rich family, that I can handle anything but Tob- I-I can't do this anymore" what started out as a small confession turned into Spencer fully sobbing within Toby's arms. The doings of _A_, and all the recent traumas; her attempt at suicide, Toby's near death, hit Spencer all at once. As time went by, the walls Spencer Hastings had carefully put up began breaking down and when she finally stopped crying, she spilled everything. Even the things the other girls didn't know about. Her affair with Ian, Ali's threats to her, the relationship she wrecked by kissing Wren, and… what she never told anyone else, the rape.

Silence filled the room. Toby layed on the bed, pulling Spencer closing to him, as she rested her head on his chest, his arms holding her tightly in an embrace. She had never felt safer and happier in his arms. Toby finally understood why Spencer had always been so jaded. He kissed her forehead as he watched her drift to sleep in his arms. It wasn't long before Toby started to doze off as well, equally as exhausted from the crazy events that had happened over the last few days. Wrapped in each other's arms, it seemed as if things had finally started to calm down. Little did they know it was merely the calm before the storm.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping lovebirds, their cell phones were buzzing away.

_**Happy endings are for fairytales. Welcome to reality bitches – A**_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait and the relatively short chapter! I needed to figure out where I was going with this and if you can notice, this chapter is slightly different from the rest. I tried to give myself more room for a plot/storyline rather than simply having "frisky" scenes again and again. Which do you guys actually want more? Tantalizing intimate scenes or a deeper plot?

I'm going to warn you first and say that the things that happened to Spencer (in her confession to Toby) don't follow the PLL TV show exactly. I'm going to be changing certain bits so watch out for that! :)


End file.
